


Too Serious, Too Soon

by Alley_Skywalker



Category: Lizzie McGuire (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/pseuds/Alley_Skywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He watched her peaceful sleep and wondered why he felt so sick. He had been so desperate to make love to her and now that he had why was he so frightened?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Serious, Too Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in 2006.

He lay next to her in the dark staring up at the ceiling. The moonlight spilled across the water, creating silver path on the small ripples. The rocking of the boat was working itself weary trying to get him to go to sleep. But it wasn't working. His stomach was tied into knots and he dread what would happen once the sun had risen. Once she woke up.

He leaned his head back and to the side to regard the half empty bottle of champagne that they had gone through that night. He wondered off handedly if she had liked it or if she would have preferred another kind. It was his mission to learn every detail about her and of her. The physical aspect of his research never went as far as it had that night. For the first time they had been one. For the first time he felt absolutely complete.

He tuned his head back to nuzzle against her sot hair. It smelled of peach shampoo and it was her scent. Sweet and enticing. She was inescapable. He should have known that, his friends had warned him several times but he refused to listen. Little did he know how much he was under her charm.

He watched her peaceful sleep and wondered why he felt so sick. Why was there a feeling of this foreboding about him? He had been so desperate to make love to her and now that he had why was he so frightened? Was this feeling of wrongness so acrid and tangible in the air? There was nothing wrong with their union of course. How could there be when he was so in love that she defined his existence in all of its entirety. But it just felt wrong now. They were both almost sixteen and though that was rather young it wasn't like they were children.

He sighed, snuggling closer to her and inhaling her scent, memorizing it. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, protectively, as though if he didn't hold her close enough she would be ripped from him and he would then be denied life itself.

It was a peaceful night. The lake was calm and they were free. Free to be together in a way they had never been before. He looked at her for a long moment, memorizing her every feature, burning her sleeping image into his mind. This would be the last time he would see her this peaceful. This was the last night that everything was so perfect. Because tomorrow nothing would be the same again. Paolo let a sigh escape him and then closed his eyes as sleep finally caught up to him.

They got too serious, too soon.


End file.
